


I'm no guinea pig.

by Fluffle_Puff



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Winged Reader, a really shitty scientist, ehh idk, i'm really crap at this ao3 thing, markiplier x reader, winged thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffle_Puff/pseuds/Fluffle_Puff
Summary: Short Markiplier x Reader thingy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I found in my notepad the other day, so I fixed a few (maybe a lot) of things up. It's here now..

"You got a strong stomach?" The scientist asked. He was holding what looked like water, but what it actually was for anyone to guess. {Y/N} nodded with confidence. "Well, here ya are. Please drink the whole thing."

{Y/N} grabbed the cup, and drank of the liquid. It tasted more or less like crap. "Holy moley that's bad." {Y/N} mumbled, a little to loudly.

"It's not meant to taste the best. It's meant to give you wings." the scientist said in a _very_  clam state.

"Wait wha--" {Y/N} was cut short of their sentence, by them falling asleep. The scientist smiled sweetly down at {Y/N}'s sleeping form. "You'll know when you wake up. For how long you're asleep, though, is unknown."  
\----  
{Y/N} woke up many months later. They were laying face down on a table, with their arms stretched out to the sides. Their head, arms, legs, and back were all strapped down.

{Y/N} heard a door opening, then footsteps toward them. "Ah, you're finally awake." It was the same scientist from eariler. "Don't struggle to much. Once you relax a little, we'll get the straps off you."

"What the hell did you do to me?" {Y/N} asked with venom dripping from their words.

"It's simple really. Though, I guess you wouldn't be able to see it, as your head is strapped down."

"Would you mind telling me? Or taking off these stupid straps?"

"If you promise not to go wild." The scientist was standing next to {Y/N}, staring down their wings. Which was unknown to {Y/N} at the time.

"What happens if I do?" They could've guessed, but they wanted to sure.

"You'll be shot and killed, and all my hard work would go down the drain." The scientist started undoing the straps, first the legs, then arms, back, and finally {Y/N} head.

{Y/N} stood up and stretched, popping their back. The scientist kept watching them, waiting for their reaction. With a pen at the ready of course.

"{Y/N}, if you could please look in the mirror." He pointed over to a full length mirror hanging from the back wall. {Y/N} shrugged, and walked over to said mirror. What they saw shocked them.

They had golden-brown wings. {Y/N} stretched them out, them folded them back up. While they were working on moving their wings around, the scientist was taking notes. "Not the reaction I was expecting..." he mumbled.

"When do I get to fly? Or is that not something I can do?" {Y/n} asked, still checking out their new wings.

"We'll need to test that. Maybe later." The scientist said, still taking notes.

"Alright. What's your name? Sense you already know mine, to make it fair and all."

"Doesn't matter."

{Y/N} yawned, surprisingly tired, though they had just woken up.

"{Y/N}, follow me to your sleeping area." The scientist set down their clipboard and pen. Putting in a pin at the door, he held the door open for {Y/N}.

They followed quietly. It was extremely quiet. The only sound was The scientist and {Y/N}'s footsteps.

Stopping at an iron door, the scientist put in another pin, and let {Y/N} into the room. "I'll be here to collect you in the morning." The scientist closed the door and left.


End file.
